


Prom

by alllove



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllove/pseuds/alllove
Summary: Basically just the prom episode with some small tweaks in story line
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 18





	1. Smile, You're on Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is one of my first fics! I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this! A reminder that I DO NOT own any of these characters! All rights to the original owners. Enjoy :)

It was prom. The night, so far, was everything they had dreamed of. They met at Betty’s house, Jughead, Archie, Veronica, Cheryl, Toni, Kevin, and Reggie. Everyone looked perfect. Reggie even dressed up in a suite and tie. He went for the classic black while Kevin went for a baby blue tux. They weren’t going together but it was nice to not be the only one without a date to take a picture. Fangs was elsewhere, Kevin had no clue where, but he knew he was having a good time. Cheryl showed up in a stunning red dress, mermaid cut and shimmering the whole way. It had a deep V-neck, and with-it Cheryl wore red jewelry, not deviating from her signature color. With Toni on her arm, in a gorgeous magenta, Cheryl knocked on the door. Toni’s dress was low cut and with a slit, beautiful but feisty just like her. She too wore some jewelry, but it was a deep green, a tribute to her serpent upbringing. Kevin and Reggie answered the door and the ladies entered. The four of them went to the kitchen for drinks, soon joined by Jughead who was wearing a tux with a pink bow tie. He had his beanie in his pocket for the first time. It was his way of showing Betty just how much he cared about her and this night. Next was Archie who entered through the back door, God only knows why, something about the element of surprise. He too was wearing a tux, his bow tie a deep purple, almost black. It was only after a few more minutes that Betty walked down the steps in an off the shoulder, mermaid cut, type dress. It was pink with a navy, almost black lining at the bottom. Her dress had gold embroidery on it in the pattern of constellations. She wore gold earrings and a small necklace with the letter “B” on it. A little later, in true New York fashion, Veronica arrived in her dress. It was the same color as Archie’s bow tie. The dress was strapless and ball gown style. She wore her signature pearls too, but they were ones she bought on her own, not her father’s bribes. Then, it was time for pictures.  
“Come on guys, it’s picture time!” Alice called from the living room. She and FP had set up a little space for everyone to take pictures. They even brought out the good camera. Everyone lined up, dates in hand, and smiles wide. Anyone on the outside looking in would’ve thought these were 8 teenagers having the most special night of their life. But that was far from it.  
Archie and Betty had a secret. They hadn’t acted on their feelings in a while, not since Betty shut it down that night in the bunker, but that didn’t mean there weren’t awkward moments between them and their friends. Just the other day, Archie had missed school for a naval academy meeting, and when the teacher asked Betty to bring home his work as she had done for the past 14 years, she respectfully declined and said Veronica should be the one to bring it to him. Their friends noticed too. Kevin recently caught Archie in a predicament of his own. Archie told Veronica he was studying at the library, but Kevin later saw him and Betty together at Pop’s having what seemed to be an intense conversation.  
Aside from that, videotapes were still showing up at houses and no one was any closer to figuring out that was going on. Just as they had all put Stonewall behind them, Mr. Honey had transferred from Riverdale High to that ridiculous excuse for a school.  
Nevertheless, this was their senior prom, and despite everything going on, they were determined to enjoy it.  
“Okay Mom, that’s enough pictures,” Betty said, shooting her mom a look.  
“But honey, we haven’t done doubles yet!” Her mom exclaimed.  
“Your mom’s right B, we need a picture together,” Veronica said, grabbing Betty’s hand and shooing the others away. They smiled for their picture before Archie cut in.  
“Can I get a picture too?” Archie asked, looking at Betty.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea Arch,” Betty said.  
“Come on Betty. We’re still friends, best friends… aren’t we?” Archie said, meaning every word but also trying to guilt trip Betty a bit.  
“Yeah. Yeah, of course we are,” Betty said. They too smiled for their picture. As rounds were made and everyone got their picture taken, Betty kept looking over at Archie. Even though she had ended things, a little part of her just, wondered. She couldn’t let her mind go there though, so she turned back to her friends and their goofy poses.  
Similarly, Archie kept looking at Betty too. She looked beautiful; she always did. Whether she was in pajamas, her classic school clothes, or dress up, she was breathtaking. Archie let his mind wander a bit more than Betty, imagining what it would be like for them to go to prom together. He was taken away from his thoughts by the sound of Toni calling after him.  
“Archie! Hey, you coming?” Toni asked. He didn’t even notice his friends had started to load into the limo. He grabbed his jacket and followed Toni out the door, thanking the Cooper-Jones family on the way out.


	2. Carry the Torch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here's the next part. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

At the Dance

The music was playing, the punch was raging, and the residents of Riverdale were dancing their hearts out. The selection of music was not bad, and of course, Josie and the Pussycats even played some of their songs featuring Cheryl, Toni, and Veronica. It seemed like the night couldn’t get any better.   
“Hey Betty, you want some punch?” Jughead asked. Betty nodded her head and Jughead disappeared into a sea of people. Kevin ran up to Betty, surprising her.   
“Betty! You’ll never believe what’s going on!” Kevin screamed.   
“What Kev take a deep breath,” Betty said.   
“Archie’s performing after this song!” Kevin yelled.   
“What? Are you sure? I thought he wasn’t going to,” Betty said. She didn’t know what to think. Maybe this was a grand gesture for him to declare his love again for Veronica. But, then again, he had written her a song and she had cut him off. Maybe this was his way of getting her to listen to the whole thing. Nevertheless, Betty couldn’t go there again. Jughead returned with the punch and she kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks Jug,” she said. Jughead tipped his glass towards her, as if toasting to the night and smiled. Betty chugged the punch and almost spit it all out when she heard Archie’s named called.   
“Thank you all so much. We’re going to take a small break but to smooth you over, here is Riverdale High’s very own, Archie Andrews singing an original song, called Carry the Torch!” Josie said into the mic.   
Betty’s face had pure terror on it. She looked around frantically, knowing she couldn’t leave now. She took a deep breath and stood to listen to Archie’s song.   
He started to sing.   
There’s not warning, when everything changes  
You let down your guard, and I saw something strange  
I thought, she’s not made for this world  
And neither am I  
Betty locked eyes with Archie. It felt like an eternity before Betty broke off the gaze.   
Cause you make me, wanna be stronger than I am  
And maybe I’m reaching, misplacing a feeling  
There’s no way to know, but to try  
She looked back up at Archie, and they held their gazes yet again.   
So give me tonight  
I don’t know how much, but I know this feels right  
So give me tonight, if you carry the torch  
I’ll follow the light  
Betty noticed Veronica standing next to her. She looked back between Archie and Veronica. She told herself that the song wasn’t for her. It didn’t matter that he had sung the same song to her in the bunker. It had to be about Veronica.   
I’ll follow the light  
Applause followed as Archie finished singing and the pussycats returned to the stage. Archie came down the steps and ran to his friends. “Archiekins! That was amazing,” Veronica said.   
“Thanks Ronnie,” Archie said as they shared a hug. Betty looked at Archie.   
“Great song bro,” Jughead said with a high five. Both him and Veronica ran off to get more punch.   
“So, what did you think?” Archie asked Betty, worried about what her answer might be.   
“It was beautiful, Arch. You know I’ve always loved to hear your songs,” Betty said. Archie smiled but before he could speak, she cut him off. “But you shouldn’t have done that. We agreed that this, whatever it was, is over,” Betty said. She looked at Archie again. “I’m sorry, Arch,” she said, and she left the room.   
Archie watched her leave. Again. His heart was breaking again too. Two years ago, he had the same feeling, the same pit in his stomach. This time, however, he decided he wasn’t going to let her go.


End file.
